paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Good-Guy Rescued
(Opening shot; fade in to a street in town. People are screaming and running for their lives. Cut to show Medley and Gene in control of a robot army; the former laughs evilly) Medley: Seize them, slaves! Gene: Yeah! Seize them...whatever that means! (The robots grabbed a few people and threw them into buildings and cars) Man #1:What can we do?! Man #2: I don’t know! Man #3: If only someone would come here to save the day! (Just then, a shadow swoops by the trio of men fast, and just like that a robot was blown into pieces. The other robots and the evil duo were surprised to see the newcomer ahead of them) Female Athletic Teen #1: Oh my gosh! Could that be? Female Athletic Teen #2: Yes! It’s...it’s…! (Pan to…) Crowd: Apollo the Super Pup! (Said hero blasts another robot away with his super powers) Apollo: Do not worry, citizens! Apollo the Super Pup is here to save the day! With my totally rockin' superpowers, I’ll blast away those pesky robots! (He holds up his front paws causing laser beams to form in them. The beams then get bigger until they overtake the scene. This caused a huge shockwave that wiped out all of the robots, Medley, and Gene. The crowd cheered) Woman #1: Wow! You saved us all yet again! Crowd: Thank you! Apollo: No probs, people. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I'm outta here! (And with that, he flies off. Suddenly, he noticed someone watching the whole thing from on top of a building. Cut to there to show Grim Griefer, Apollo now joins him) Apollo: Hey, aren’t you Grim Griefer? Grim Griefer: Yes. Now can you buzz off? Apollo: Wait. You saw everything? Grim Griefer: Yes. Can you go away now? Apollo: So did you see me take out Medley’s robot army? Grim Griefer: No. I came here to watch the clouds (And he scoots a bit further away from the hero, which prompts a smiling Apollo to scoot closer) Apollo: What could be more important than watching me fight crime? Grim Griefer: Oh, I’m sure it was awesome Apollo: Uh, was that sarcasm? Grim Griefer: (disgusted, glaring at him) Ugh! Sarcasm is gross! Apollo: Eh, not really. Sometimes it’s fun to be sarcastic. It helps lighten the mood, you know Grim Griefer: (rolling eyes) Okay. Whatever Apollo: Hey, come on. I’m just joking around here Grim Griefer: Why are you talking to me? I’m a villain Apollo: Not entirely. You seem lonely. Do you have any friends? Grim Griefer: The only friends I have are ghosts of people from the past, such as George Washington or Napoleon. The only reason you have fame was because of pure luck Apollo: Luck? No way! Just awesomeness and heroism! Grim Griefer: That’s your thing, genius. Mine is evil and cruelty (Screaming got their attention and they look down. Cut to the scene; a burglar is running off with a lady’s purse) Lady: Help! Someone! That person has my purse! (Apollo flies down to her) Huh? Apollo: Don’t worry, ma’am! I’ll get your purse from that burglar! (And with that, he dashes off after the burglar. He suddenly turns around and takes out a bag) Apollo: Really? A bag? What are you gonna do with it, open it and give me a treat? Burglar: If that’s what you think...heh heh heh… (He tosses the bag at Apollo and it explodes into thin air after it comes in contact with his face. Liquid comes out) Apollo: Eww. What did you put in that bag? Woah...why am I feeling...sleepy? (He suddenly falls right down onto the ground and his eyes droop. Cut back to Grim Griefer, who takes no notice of the scene below him. He creates an electrical orb in his hand) Grim Griefer: Ugh. I need to get this teleportation magic right… (The orb turns red.) No! Turn purple, not red! UGH! (The orb was tossed and lands on the burglar’s head, causing him to scream in pain and run off, dropping the purse) Apollo: What the…? (Grim Griefer flies down.) Dude, was that you? Grim Griefer: Yes, but I was only trying to --- Apollo: That was awesome! You’re a hero, dude! Grim Griefer: (in disbelief) Hero?! Apollo: Yeah. You stopped the burglar. (upsettingly) You totally did Grim Griefer: Well...that’s...okay, I guess. (walks away) Apollo: (gets up) Dude, wait! Aren’t you going to give that purse to the lady? Grim Griefer: Why me? You’re the hero Apollo: (smiling) No. You are. You actually did a good thing, man! You’ll probably get praised in Adventure Bay! (It took all of Grim’s willpower to not blow chunks in front of the hero. He tries to swallow it back) Grim Griefer: Gross. Villains are never praised. (glaring) That’s your thing, genius! Apollo: Well, I don’t want to lose that praise! I mean, I’m Apollo the Super Pup, for crying out loud! Me getting saved by you? A villain? I think my ego is going to drop -- big time! (approaching him) Grim, please do me a favor! I know you saved me from the burglar, and I am truly grateful for that. But if anyone finds out that you were the one that saved my life instead, my popularity would fall apart! I can’t have that, right? Grim Griefer: (uninterested) No Apollo: Good! So, when those people ask what happened, how about...I tweak the story a bit? Like...instead of you saving my life, I fought you and I won the battle! Grim Griefer: (uninterested) I’ll go with that Apollo: Grim, I get that you’re a villain and that you don’t want to be praised by Adventure Bay. Let me take the attention away from you. I’ll still have my ego, and you can continue doing evil stuff. Sound like a deal? Grim Griefer: (uninterested) “Oh, sure. Go ahead. Lie to the public. I don’t care Apollo: Dude! Come on! If we tell them you saved my life, I won’t be a hero anymore and will totally disappoint Rubble, my number one fan! If we tell them that I got exhausted after a battle with you, it’ll be more believable. We’d both get what we want! Grim Griefer: (sighs) Okay. It’s a deal Apollo: Cool! (He puts an arm out for a fist bump, only to get a nasty glare from the cloaked skeleton) Grim Griefer: (disgusted) I’m not touching your paw Apollo: Then we’ll work on it later (Just then, the lady walks over) Lady: Oh my. Which one of you stopped the burglar? Apollo: It was...it was him! (pointing to Grim Griefer) Yeah, Grim Griefer did it! Lady: Grim Griefer? Apollo: That’s right. He, uh...yeah, he stopped that burglar Lady: Oh well...I find it strange to thank a villain. (to Grim Griefer) Thank you (She gives the cloaked skeleton a kiss to the cheek and walks away with her purse) Grim Griefer: (confused) What just happened? (Dissolve to the inside of the candy store; the robots, Apollo, and Griefer are there. Grim Griefer sits outside alone) Ulysses: So you...really fought the burglar? Apollo: Totally, but then...Grim Griefer showed up and I guess...he teamed up with the guy, so I showed those two who’s boss! And after that, I got really exhausted...and the lady got her purse back Cappy: Well, that’s no surprise. You’re always there to help those in trouble Kunekune: I just hope Grim Griefer isn’t giving you much trouble Spike: (glaring) We robots know what a horrible beast he can be sometimes Apollo: Oh, he doesn’t scare me. I’ve faced things that are much worse than him Jack: Like his father? Marshall: What? Apollo: Grim Griefer has a father? Thorn: (to Jack) We don’t know that Felix: So please, Apollo. Why don’t you tell us your experience with the burglar and Grim Griefer? Apollo: Glad to! (Cut to Grim Griefer, who sighs. Suddenly, he saw a group of teenagers walk toward the shop. When they saw him, they start whispering. Grim Griefer shakes his head and rolls his eyes) Grim Griefer: (to himself) Now they’re viewing me like I’m some kind of hero or something Female Teen #1: (as Apollo the Super Pup) Hey! I’m Apollo the Super Pup and I’m here to save the day! Male Teen #1: (as the burglar) You can’t stop me! I’m the burglar! Male Teen #2: (as Grim Griefer) And I’m Grim Griefer and I teamed up with this guy! Female Teen #2: Hey guys! Isn’t that Grim Griefer over there? (The teenagers approached the bad guy.) Male Teen #1: Dude, did you really get that close to that burglar? Grim Griefer: Yes Male Teen #2: There should be more bad guys like you, bro! Female Teen #1: That’s, like, totally rad! And then Apollo the Super Pup comes to fight you! He may have beaten you, but you’re a hero too, you know that? You actually helped Apollo defeat the burglar! Grim Griefer: Helped? Male Teen #1: Yeah, dude! (The teenagers walk away, laughing and chatting) Grim Griefer: How did everyone know about that? (That was when he saw a new group of citizens going inside the shop. Grim sneaks inside and sees Apollo on the small stage) Apollo: ...And I thought I was never going to beat them! I thought I was done for! That burglar was too clever, but that’s when Grim Griefer jumped in and --- oh, Grim! There you are! Come up here! (The crowd cheers when they saw the bad guy, but Grim was surprised...and a mix of nervousness/annoyance appeared on his face) Apollo: (smiling) Come on, dude! Don’t be shy! Prove that you’re better than you look! (Grim sighs as he joins the superhero pup onto the stage) Grim Griefer: (to himself) Oh dude, you really have gone too far this time! (stops next to Apollo) Apollo: This here is the guy that threw that orb that knocked the burglar out! I thanked him for the assistance, but I said, "No Grim Griefer. I may be the hero, but you’re a hero too"! (Grim glares at him) Oh yeah. But Grim doesn’t feel like you should praise him, though. He told me after that whole episode is over that he doesn’t want to have all this attention. He may be a hero, but I’m still everyone’s favorite hero, Apollo the Super Pup (Jack jumps in) Jack: WOOOO!!! Apollo! And to celebrate him, free cupcakes for everyone!! (The crowd cheers yet again. Cut to the hero/villain duo; the latter, having enough of what just happened, tries to sneak away. Just then, Rubble stops him) Rubble: Where are you going? Grim Griefer: Move aside, squirt! I’m a bad guy! I don’t need to be praised!! Rubble: Yeah. I gotta say, Apollo knows you too well that you’re a villain. I like him, but he should’ve known that giving you all that attention made you uncomfortable Grim Griefer: I’m not saying I hate being the center of attention. I just...think that’s a hero thing. (toward the door) Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to my evil lair (And with that, he left. Rubble starts to think as Apollo tells his story) Rocky: Hey, Apollo! How does it feel to fight four bad guys in one day? Marshall: Yeah. First Medley and Gene, and then Grim Griefer and the burglar. Doesn’t it tire you out? Apollo: As if! This pup never gets tired out! I might’ve had a little bit of a weakness back there, but it’s really nothing. We all have our weaknesses Rubble: Apollo? Apollo: Rubble, my number one fan! You have a question? Rubble: Yes I do. I just wanted to ask; is everything that you’re saying true? (Everyone in the room gasps) Apollo: What? What are you saying? Of course it’s all true! Rubble: But I wasn’t there. Right? Apollo: No you were not, little dude. You don’t know what actually happened, but you have no proof that when I’m saying is a hundred percent true. Everyone knows how much of a hero I am! I stopped Medley and Gene from invading the town with their robots! Don’t believe me? Ask Mayor Googey! (Pan to a chalk white-skinned humanoid with blue hair and a purple suit) Mayor Googey: Yes. It’s all true. Apollo: Exactly! I mean, if I were to say that I fought the burglar and Grim Griefer without the bad guy giving me accidental confidence, then maybe you’d be suspicious, but you shouldn’t! He’s a hero like me! (Everyone nods in agreement. Cut to a pondering Rubble Felix: What is it, Rubble? Rubble: Something’s not right (Dissolve to Grim Griefer at a grocery shop. He’s picking out some bottles when an old guy shows up) Old Man: Hey, Grim! You like that kind of juice? Grim Griefer: Yes Old Man: That’s great. I hope another burglar doesn’t team up with you (The old man laughs as he walks away. Grim Griefer gets angry, almost wanting to throw the bottles to the floor. The superhero pup witnessed what happened, so he decides to approach him) Apollo: Yo. What’s up, dude? Come on! Don’t let that old guy bother you. That’s just his way of humor; he teases people Grim Griefer: Go away Apollo: Why? Is it something I did? Grim Griefer: Go away Apollo: Grim! (sighs) I get it; it’s the attention I gave you. Ugh! I’m so sorry, dude! Grim Griefer: Just leave me alone Apollo: Look at me, bragging about how I fought you and the burglar just to avoid the attention. But no, I had to bring you into saying you accidentally saved me! Sorry, but I can explain! (The bad guy ignores him) When I was going around telling everyone how I fought you and the burglar, I started to feel bad because I got most of the credit and you didn’t. So I decided to change the story again, in saying that you were the one that accidentally saved me from the burglar. I know you’re a villain, but it just doesn’t feel right Grim Griefer: I don’t care anymore (He starts to walk away, but the hero instantly gets in his way, stopping him short) Apollo: You don’t? Grim Griefer: Really, I don’t Apollo: But you sound like you do care Grim Griefer: (sighs) Well..maybe I do care a little Apollo: Really? Grim Griefer: I just don’t like how people are getting excited over something as silly as that burglar incident. You’re a hero and you like the attention. You like and deserve the praise you get. But you and I have nothing in common, pal. I just want to keep scheming evilly and hurt innocent people as you go out, fighting crime and saving those in trouble. The bad-guy zone where I really am. Being a hero is what you are Apollo: Alright then. If that’s how you feel, then I won’t bring up the story anymore. Let’s just try to forget this ever happened and go back to our own lives (Just then, Mayor Goodway shows up in front of them holding a microphone, irritated both) Mayor Goodway: Hello, I’m Mayor Goodway, mayor of the town. Are you two the people that go by the names of Grim Griefer and Apollo the Super Pup? Apollo: Yes ma'am. (Grim growls silently to himself) Mayor Goodway: Well, I would like to give you an interview on your actions earlier today. It was a burglar incident, was it not? Apollo: We have nothing more to say on the subject. Can we move on with our lives please? Mayor Goodway: I will, after I interview the both of you. Now then, how about you two tell me what happened? Apollo: Well, a burglar stole a lady’s purse. Then just as I was about to give up, BOOM! The burglar was suddenly knocked out and then, another BOOM! I defeated Grim Griefer! Is that enough info? Mayor Goodway: I see. And you, Grim Griefer? How did you feel about the incident? Grim Griefer: (deadpanned) Terrified. I got my nuts kicked by one punch Mayor Goodway: And what else did you do? Grim Griefer: (deadpanned) All I did was punt that ol’ super dog in the face. Can we not talk about this anymore? Mayor Goodway: Sure. I just have a few more questions and you’re done. It shouldn’t take long. Now then, Grim Griefer, what were your exact actions you did to Apollo when he felt like he was about to give up? Apollo: Hey! Don’t I need to be asked? Mayor Goodway: You pretty much said your side of the story. (to Grim) So about it, Grim? What did the actions you’ve done to Apollo the Super Pup mean to you? (Like earlier, Grim claps both hands to his mouth to stop himself from blowing chunks. Once he’s able to swallow it back, he instantly goes back to his uninterested, irritable demeanor) Grim Griefer: (deadpanned) It felt good...or whatnot… Mayor Goodway: Come on, you can do better than that! Something the readers would want! Grim Griefer: (deadpanned) It felt amazing… (to himself) ...or whatever Apollo: I think we’re done here. Come on, Griefer. Let’s go (He and the villain left but the mayor stopped them both) Mayor Goodway: Wait! Just one more question, please! Apollo: Make it quick Mayor Goodway: (to Grim) Grim Griefer, when the Apollo defeated you, how did you feel? Grim Griefer: (deadpanned) Like I want to throw up, specifically right now Mayor Goodway: Uh, sorry, but can I have a better answer than that? Grim Griefer: (deadpanned) I was --- Apollo: No, he cannot. Now, can you please leave? Mayor Goodway: But we need a better answer than that. It’s not for me, it’s for the readers! (to Grim) All of Adventure Bay wants to know the big news! How did you feel when Apollo the Super Pup defeated you?! You must feel some anger or sadness of some sort for the hero! Grim Griefer: SHUT UP!!! Ok?! Enough! Apollo the Super Pup and I did not fight, ok?! I saved his life! He made up the whole story! He didn’t want to lose his ego when everyone believed he was the one that had his life saved by me! But it was me! It was all me! I saw everything, the burglar and all! He failed, but I saved his life!! Apollo: (smiling to Grim Griefer) That’s right. And I’m not ashamed to admit that anymore. He deserves it! He’s my hero! And my thanks is all he needs! (He turns toward the nearby crowds that were listening the whole time) Apollo: And he doesn’t need any praise, or hero parties, or stories about how he saved me! All he did was save me! Grim Griefer, a villain, is the hero here, and he wants to be left alone about it! Please?! (All of the Adventure Bay citizens spoke to one another concerningly, and then they all turned around and walked away) Mayor Goodway: I’m sorry for, uh, bothering you two. So...I’ll just be on my way (And she walks away, leaving hero and villain alone) Apollo: Dude, that was cool; the way you stood up for yourself like that Grim Griefer: But what about your ego and popularity? You would lose those Apollo: I don’t care about that anymore. I had to tell them the truth. I should’ve given you more credit for saving me. No amount of popularity and praise would make up the fact that you are my hero (When he goes to give him a hug, Grim pushes him away a bit) Grim Griefer: In case you forgot, I’m a villain, not a hero. And also...please don’t touch me Apollo: Alrighty then… Grim Griefer: I’m guessing that hug makes up all those times you defeated me, right? Apollo: No. I just feel like you deserved it Grim Griefer: Uh, I’m a villain. You know that, right? Apollo: Of course I do (Dissolve to the next day; the pups, and the robots all met up in the backyard of the Lookout where they all gathered around, possibly for a meeting) Chase: Okay. So once Apollo the Super Pup gets here, we can get started on our meeting Thorn: What could be taking him so long? Jack: (worried) Are Medley and Gene at it again? Ulysses: Of course, I doubt that would happen twice in a row Jack: Hey! Don’t jinx it, Ulysses! Marshall: What’s there to jinx? I’m sure he’s fine now Chase: Right. He’ll be here in no time (Just then, a white ant wearing a blue mask, a yellow uniform with a red cape and red boots walks up. Cut to a tree; Grim Griefer hides behind that, then back to the group looking down at the ant) “Ant”: Hey guys! Manny: We’re actually waiting for a certain pup, not an ant...not to be rude “Ant”: Oh. Perhaps...maybe...he could be around here right now Cappy: What are you talking about? “Ant”: Take a closer look. I’m not really an ant Jack: Ooooh, I know what’s coming up! (In an instant, the ant transforms into…) All but Apollo: Apollo the Super Pup! Jack: AH! See, Marshall? See?! Jinxes do happen! They come in no time at all! Spike: I’m pretty sure it was just a coincidence Skye: Agreed Manny: Try telling that to Grim Griefer, wherever he is right now! (Jack starts to laugh hysterically at his comment, so much that he falls onto his back) Jack: Thi-This guy! (pointing to Manny) Th-This guy right here! (laughs harder) Manny: Okay, it’s not that hilarious Jack: But it IIIIS!! (He continues to laugh and hug Manny. The manticore manages to shut him up simply by slapping him in the face) Jack: Thank you Chase: Ooooookay then. Now that everyone’s here, we can now get started on our meeting of our next adventure Felix: Except it could just happen anywhere, anytime Chase: Oh, yes Rocky: Ugh, what’s the point of this meeting? What about what everyone’s been talking about yesterday? Apollo: (in slight disbelief) Your mind is still on that story? Rocky: Like Rubble, I’m a huge fan of you! Rubble: Yeah! A really big fan! Apollo: Okay, well. I know you guys loved the story I told yesterday, except...I want to have a slightly serious talk about it Rubble: Aha, I knew it! The boasting you made that day wasn’t true then! You admit it, right? Manny: Rubble, he just literally spilled the beans in front of the whole town! Rubble: What beans? He didn’t spill any beans Felix: It’s an expression. It means he just revealed the whole truth to everyone Cappy: Wow, Rubble. I didn’t think you’re so literal Rubble: What? Felix: He’s saying you’re not imaginative with your wording Rubble: Hey! Manny: HA! That was a burn! Rubble: A burn? Who burned themselves? (Everyone else started laughing as Rubble glares at them...and eventually joins in the laughter) Apollo: I guess one day we should try to learn about idioms Rubble: Apollo, are we really going to learn about idiots? Apollo: What? No Felix: He said "idioms", not "idiots" Rubble: Idioms? Is that an insult? Felix: Well, it’s not. An idiom is an expression that has a literal or figurative meaning Rubble: Hmm...I don’t follow. Oh well, this is a bit too hard for me to understand (Laughter rises again; Apollo sneaks behind the tree to meet up with Grim Griefer) Grim Griefer: Typical Rubble Apollo: You said it, bro (The latter sticks out his fist, and Grim Griefer was a bit less disgusted this time. He picks up his fist and was about to fist bump him, but he instead grabs both his wrists and wraps his arms around him. This surprises the hero as both break away) Apollo: Was that hug real? Grim Griefer: Yes. But you know, I’m not feeling the bad-guy thing anymore. I bet being a good guy would be better Apollo: What? You don’t want to be a villain anymore? Grim Griefer: Nah. My villainous days are over. (puts an arm around Apollo) Come on...friend. Let’s go get a hot dog (Apollo returns the gesture, followed by a playful smirk) Apollo: You got it...friend (Cut to downtown; both pass by the Adventure Bay Chronicles newspaper articles, which laid on a white table. The title read, "Skeletal villain gets defeated, then befriended the hero", followed by a picture of Grim Griefer and Apollo the Super Pup giving each other the "bro fist" and smiling at the camera) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three